


Precious

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e10 Asylum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies are precious things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

Tanisha put on a smile for her next customer. "How are things, Mrs. Kelly?"

"Don't ever marry a cop," Mrs. Kelly advised. Tanisha, knowing Mrs. Kelly, turned to grab a box of Marlboro Menthols. "Oh, no cigarettes, thanks."

Tanisha turned back and started scanning items. She did her best not to sound sarcastic when she said "Quitting again? Good luck."

"Trying to get pregnant," Mrs. Kelly said.

"Ah." Tanisha nodded, smiling. "That kid will be the biggest hassle you've ever met." It was certainly true of Tanisha's Olamide.

"But the greatest treasure."

"Of course," Tanisha agreed. Ain't no woman, in Tanisha's worldview, stupid enough to be pregnant when she's got a choice about it, unless she expected the baby to be worth the struggle. "That's twenty-four thirty-eight."


End file.
